


第105章 宅男的趣味游戏

by Niubility666888



Series: 《迷恋嘉年华》车辆管理中心 [4]
Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niubility666888/pseuds/Niubility666888
Series: 《迷恋嘉年华》车辆管理中心 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825204





	第105章 宅男的趣味游戏

“嗯？”作为兽医，温一笑一眼就瞧出，那是货真价实的医用听诊器而非道具，因为大学期间和工作中常用。实践时，他曾用它听过所有常见畜类的心肺、动静脉。他接过来熟练地戴好，问道：“你买了多少衣服，居然还送这个？”

“满一千减二百，三百六十行，行行制服都有。”

见高止一脸坦荡，他面色更红，让听诊器从其睡衣下摆探入，贴在左侧胸肌上。面前这个雄性灵长类的心跳声沉厚强劲，一下下鼓动着耳膜，如战鼓般愈来愈猛烈。

就在他认为高止心率不齐时，下颌被猛地扼住抬起，随即有两片温柔的唇覆过来，掠去了呼吸。

高止擒住那对红润柔软的嘴唇，起初如风般轻柔，而后逐渐深入、变得暴烈。他撬开温一笑的牙齿，追逐、吮吸着滑嫩甜美如布丁的舌头。  
温一笑亦被这个吻点燃，腼腆地回应着，轻盈一跃，双腿夹住高止的腰，又自然而然倒向床。热吻游移到颈部，舔舐出淫靡的印记。睡衣褪尽，摩擦间肌肤变得滚烫，把沐浴露的清香放大，又混合进爱与欲的气息。  
高止没忘记护士制服，嗓音喑哑地命令：“去把你的工装换上。”  
温一笑顺着他的心意穿好制服，忍不住走到门口，对着镜子转了两圈。它由两片勉强蔽体的白色布片，一条白色男士丁字裤和一顶小白帽组成。  
上身，两条修长白皙的手臂和圆润的肩头都露在外面。下身更是清凉，布片前后长、两侧开叉，几乎开到肋骨。稍微一走动，挺翘的臀部和长腿便若隐若现。两条善舞的腿纤长匀称，透着肉欲，曾多次留下过总经理的DNA。  
“真的是男款吗？这医院怕是一年四季都是三伏天。”他轻声吐槽，款款走近床铺，发现“病人”的睡裤里鼓起一片粗大的阴影，“病得不轻呢，都肿成这样了。”  
高止轻轻摸了摸鼻子，确定自己没流鼻血，“那就要看你的水平如何了。”  
温一笑戴好听诊器，四肢并用缓缓爬向高止，纤腰凹出一道流畅性感的弧线，臀部饱满微翘。他用圆亮的眼眸盯着男人，带着小心翼翼的试探和引诱，天真而魅惑，如暗夜中潜行的猫儿。  
他解开高止的睡衣，用听诊器的诊头滑过轮廓分明的胸肌、腹肌。金属冰冷，引得肌理微微颤动收缩，高止喉结滚动着轻嘶一声，睡裤里的帐篷支得更大，两室一厅成了三室两厅。  
“往下。”高止低沉地说，一把抓过他的手，按在下身的昂扬。  
“哎你干什么，我是正经护士。”温一笑十分入戏地抽回手，连双颊都跟着变红了。  
“正经护士穿得这么浪？”  
温一笑反唇相讥：“因为我们老板是个很色的宅男。”说着，他将指尖探向裤腰，向下一拽，一根大热狗就弹了出来，硬挺地戳在眼前。  
他咬住嘴唇瞥了眼高止，带着羞赧、好奇和顽皮，将听诊器的诊头贴上暴起血管的茎身，调整耳塞，聆听着海绵体内搏动的砰砰声。  
最原始的韵律和生命力，仿佛万物的能量之源。  
“好听吗？好听就是好货。”高止邪恶地笑了。  
“那好用吗？”温一笑反问，随后被猛然扑倒，惊呼一声。高止夺过听诊器，说：“我也来听听你有什么不同。”  
他反客为主，把小护士压在身下，用诊头从制服下摆探入，紧贴温润滑腻的肌肤游走，最终按住小巧的乳头挤压磨蹭。  
“扑通扑通的，好神奇。笑笑，你心跳得好快。”  
“嗯……别……”情欲的潮红在温一笑脸上晕开，蔓延到脖颈和锁骨。他微微曲起腿，用膝盖顶蹭着男人，像是抗拒，又像是在祈求着什么。  
诊头转移至下体，早已亵玩中挺立的肉棒将白色丁字裤洇湿了。高止轻笑着弹了弹，随后将那片薄薄的布料拨开。  
“笑笑护士随身带着这么大的针呢，打算扎谁？”  
“扎你……”温一笑嘟囔道。  
“别想了。”  
高止握住它，用拇指沿着敏感的铃口打转，引得温一笑难耐地扭动，口中流出低吟。他看着手里这个干净漂亮的器官，明明和自己身上的一样，却又带着独一无二的魔力。当他俯身吻住它时，依旧认为自己是个直男。若这玩意儿是别人的，他会恶心死。可温一笑身上的所有零部件，他都视若珍宝。  
“老高，好舒服……嗯……”温一笑的眼眸逐渐湿润迷离，十指插入略带湿气的发梢，抓弄着他的短发。  
苦涩在舌根炸开，湿漉漉的感觉漫过喉结，高止一仰头将口中的液体尽数咽下，随后抓过床头柜的水杯喝了几口，挤了些润滑剂在掌中，再度吻上温一笑。  
缠绵的湿吻中，温一笑顺从地摊开身体，感到有东西在轻柔地碰触臀瓣间的秘穴。一根食指没入股间，接着是中指，无名指，滚烫而有力。柔嫩的小穴被三根手指又深又狠地顶开，穴口微微发红，泥泞的甬道逐渐放弃抵抗，软软地任人摆布。  
“要我进去吗，笑笑？”耳畔传来梦呓般的低喃，“要我顶进你的小屁股，把它干得合不拢嘴吗？”  
他用手遮住滚烫的脸，吐出灼热的呼吸，小声回应：“随便……”  
“我想听你说你要我。”  
“你要我。”  
“错了。”  
体内一阵翻江倒海，敏感点被指尖狠狠苛责，他尖叫一声，向男人举起白旗：“我要你！”  
入侵者戴好套子，撕开碍事的丁字裤，腰身一挺用力挤了进去，将他膝窝按向胸口，凶猛地贯穿。他才艺在身，柔韧性极佳，单是两条长腿就有上百种玩法，无论被压成什么姿势操弄也不会叫痛。  
酸胀的快感，狠狠冲撞着身体深处，像是要把他撞散了，喉咙里溢出细密的呻吟：“老高，你总是好大……”  
“什么意思，难道我偶尔很小？”  
他笑了笑，笑声转瞬变为欢快的吟叫。高止停下动作，饱含欲火的深眸定定地看过来，他知道这是换姿势的意思。  
体位默契地翻转，温一笑跨骑在男人身上，感觉那根大肉棒又在体内胀大一圈。情欲蒙蔽了羞耻心，他双手撑在高止胸口，款款摆动臀部，让体内的凶器埋得更深，小腹阵阵痉挛。  
“笑笑的骑术愈发精湛了。”高止枕着手臂，好整以暇地盯着他，欣赏最原始、狂野的肉欲之舞。  
“多亏，多亏高总日夜栽培……啊！不行……”几分钟后，温一笑浑身发抖，握住自己的下身，在体内激荡多时的欲望喷涌而出，打湿了护士制服。  
他仰头失神地喘息，像一片濡湿的羽毛，说不清是飘然还是沉重，时而如登天堂，时而如堕地狱。  
高止握住他的腰摁在床上，夺回主动权，猛烈地攻城掠地，每次都整根抽出再尽根而入。感官世界被无限放大，温一笑几乎听得见窗外碎雪在风中滚动的声音，深山里的麻雀在窃窃私议，评价着他的放浪形骸。  
于是，他又腼腆起来，双眼紧闭，长睫间渗出几滴生理性泪水。红润的唇瓣一开一合，因不断的亲吻而泛着水光，随着凶狠的操弄流出略带嘶哑的呻吟。声线掺杂了浓浓的情欲，像一条湿淋淋、怎么拧都干不了的毛巾。  
“啊……嗯……高止我讨厌你……”  
他伸手胡乱摩挲着高止的轮廓，进而紧紧环住男人的脖颈，在极致的一刻来临时咬住其宽阔的肩膀。两人的股间黏糊糊的，是精液和汗液水乳交融。  
他们在彼此耳边交换缠绵的细语，一遍遍呼唤对方的名字。天旋地转间，高止将汗津津的短发埋在温一笑锁骨处，背肌战栗着射了出来。  
都说天上一日，人间一年。高止紧紧拥住怀中人的同时，情不自禁抓过手机看看时间，想确定这世界是否因方才的抵死缠绵而流逝好几天。

【开车感想：其实，想努力营造出一种情色而非色情的观感。不过能力和时间有限，仓促上车，就这么着吧哈哈。愣着干啥，看完福利，快回去评论呀（多多评论能增加积分～）】


End file.
